LifeTale
by RememberPastGlory
Summary: The Tale of the new life of the Dreemurrs. Now, this isn't my first attempt at an Undertale story. Anyway, backstory: The monsters went free, the humans went free, and our heroes went free. I'm talking about everyone, and that's incudes Asriel. Asriel now knowing his Flowey ability was... was not him, he wants to live life to the fullest. Not to mention everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**W-W-W-What's sup! You guys don't know the RPG (My name), but I'm here to poke out my confidence and write a sloppy fanfiction at the same time! I know! I can hear the boos!**

 **Now, I wanna get one thing perfectly clear... Dis is my story right? And most of ya guys are pretty capable of writing yourselves, no? So if I make a little mistake now and again, don't pastor me about it... got too much of that with a Spyro fanfic... if you can read it, it's fine! Not on here to win 'Checker of the Year'. Simply on here to carry on a story that needs more closure. 24 Hours I had left my game on! Just so I could stay with dat cute son-of-a biscuit, Asriel! AND I LEFT HIM! Why you do dis to me Toni!? Toni? The hell you thinking Apple! His name ain't Toni! It's Tobi! Silly technology... thinking Tobi ain't a name... Thinking 'apple' needs to be capped and-**

 **Nothing Better To Do**

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Said the voice, obviously his words trembling (Moment of truth soon, what gender will Remmy pick?)

"Frankly Asriel... No, I have nothing better to do!" Frisk said. THEY wouldn't let Asriel go for everything they've been through after around 10 minutes of 'fighting' (LOL. TBH, I'd rather you guys pick what gender I should make Frisk. Poll? I think it calls for a Poll... gimme a bell with the answer).

"But I don't want you to remember the last thing about me being a flower!" Asriel screamed at Frisk. Frisk was not taken back by the sudden yelling, and was determined to get Asriel home.

"Either way Asriel, you're being completely selfish!" Frisk fired back. Asriel turned, tearfully looking at Frisk he was.

"S-Selfish? I'm saving them... from seeing the real me... I can't let them see me like this!"

"Asriel, they'll come down here looking for me if you don't come with me! Either come with me, or we wait!" Said Frisk, putting the emphasis on 'we'.

"But... I'll be a flower before then Frisk! I can't keep this form!"

"Yes you can! You're experiencing something like a placebo! You think you're turning back into Flowey! Truth is, you're soul is free! Everyone's soul is free! The humans that were killed have left their 'homes'!" Asriel whipped his eyes, Frisk continued, "Frankly, you were never Flowey. Flowey simply absorbed your soul with everyone else's, and chose your body, being the strongest with Chara's determination, as it's new host!"

"I could have won that you know." Said a new voice... it was... Flowey. "Howdy, idiots."

"Now that I can't explain." Frisk said in a serious, yet hint of jokingly, way.

"It's simple really. You explained everything correctly. Fortunately I had enough power to become 'this' again."

"W-What about Chara?" Asriel asked ever so slightly.

"Where'd you think I got the power from?" This made Asriel sigh, but Flowey just laughed. This forced Frisk to hug her friend. "Great... more hugging. Such a bunch of sad kids man." Frisk let go of Asriel and smiled. He walked over towards the flower. "Hey, what are you doing? Stay back!" And Frisked hugged the flower. "Uuggh... get off me you idiot." The hug lasted a minute, after Frisk let go, he noticed something.

"Flowey, are you smiling?" Flowey's face shrunk.

"Wh-at? No! I'm just smiling because it's over." Both kids laughed. Even though Asriel was sad, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait... does this mean I won't turn into a flower?" Asriel asked with a smiling, toothy face.

"Oh my damned, yes you moron. Go and do that love shit somewhere else." Demanded Flowey, he slowly looked towards the ground... coincidentally, at flowers. Frisk was happy that he could now easily convince Asriel to come back... but, maybe there is someone else that can be saved. Looking around, there was a small bucket... I'm speechless... Grabbing it, while getting a 'whatcha doing' look from Flowey, putting some of the dirt in the bucket. "What you doing you crazy, skin wielding- MPHMMH" At the same time as this, Frisk picked up Flowey and placed him in the bucket of mud, got more mud, and made sure his mouth was covered.

"Please Asriel... you have to come back." Frisk asked.

"I... That is... What if they don't love me?" He asked starting to-

"Ooze gwreat -pfft- Here comes more crying..." I was going to say that you yellow daisy. I was also going to say, you spat out the mud, but that's perfectly clear.

"Oh shut up you sack of-" Flowey looked around seeing Frisk holding Asriel, both looking at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Frisk asked.

"Shut up kid, I'm allowed to be friends with my thoughts. Now... GET ME OUT THIS BUCKET!" Frisk just laughed.

"all i hear 'round here is screaming" Said another new voice. Walking in, it was clear who it belonged to. "oh look, it's a talking flower. same flower that attacked us"

"Didn't put up much of a fight did you bonehead?" Flowey remarked.

"i was asleep. pretty comfy vines." Sans said giving a wink and making pistols with his fingers. Flowey just looked away in disgust. "kid, why ya down here? we're waiting for you!"

"Sorry Sans... I had to come back here to 'save' someone."

"who dat?"

"Asriel Dreemurr..."

"asriel? man, toriel will freak." Sans remarked. "lemme just text-" At that moment, a fire ball had knocked the phone out of his hands. It was Asriel. He's got da power!

"No! I can't go back." Poor Frisk... so close.

"damn kid, that phone still had jelly beans in it!" Sans said, faking being upset.

"Asriel, please... Mom needs to see you! She believes she failed you..." Frisk started crying... wait, need to see my script. Weird... I wrote this? Okay! Frisk was crying, mainly for the fact that Asriel was being so selfish. He just couldn't see it. "Listen to me As-Asriel! Mom needs her little Asriel in her arms! Dad needs someone to help maintain the garden!" Asriel looked up.

"You can help them..." he answered almost in a whisper.

"You kidding!? I'm not touching dad's garden!" Yelled Frisk, making Asriel giggle.

"then maybe you should be like me. sleep and sleep and sleep." Sans smiled.

"UGGHHH! I have no choice but to go, thanks to you and your terrible excuse for a plant pot, maybe you should come Asriel." They all looked at Flowey. You do realise you sounded nice then. "Oh really? I just want to see him cry... funny."

"like, srsly, dude. who are you a-chattin' to?" Sans asked. Flowey just continued ranting.

"Now let's go! Booooooooring!"

"Okay... okay, I'll come back. Where are we going?" Asked Asriel, wiping his face.

"i'm going to drop you kids off to toriel and asgore. follow me, i know a shortcut."

* * *

After San's 'shortcut', Frisk, Flowey and Asriel were outside the Royal home of the Dreemurr family. Heading inside, they head straight for the kitchen. Asriel really hasn't ate anything in a while. They were trying to be quiet as it was late... they think. They found a snail pie left to cool in the kitchen. Asriel loved it, Flowey only laughed at the expression in Frisk's face. They walked down the hallway, peaking into Asgore's room. Guess they made up, seeing as Toriel and Asgore were on the bed... they had been cuddling. Do you think they... ya know?

"Probably not you moron..." Flowey yelled... At this, Frisk slammed the door shut. Frisk and Asriel looked at Flowey with harmless looking daggers... yet, still daggers. "What?" He simply asked. Frisk told Asriel to hide with Flowey, possibly to early to spoil the surprise. Opening the door...

"Ooooh Frisk, you're back?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, mom. Sans dropped me off." They hugged. Asgore slowly followed, giving nothing but a "Ughh...". He perked up once he heard a thud in the kitchen. Getting off the bed, Asgore headed to the kitchen door.

"If anyone is in the kitchen, best come out now." He took a guess that someone was in there... I mean, a certain idiot did say, "Ah shit."

"Oh my head, you are worse than Sans, shut up or I'll- Don't tell me to shut up." There were two of them. Asgore entered the kitchen. Smelling around, and listening to the sound, he was ready to find whoever was in here.

"This chubby idiot won't find us..." Asgore turned around... looking towards the double sided cupboard. He started to open the left side slowly. He found the flower. "Might wanna open the other side Chubbster." Flowey told him, pointing his vine. Frisk and Toriel had just entered the room. Asgore opened the other one slowly. Opening it, his face explained everything. Sadness, fear, relief, sadness, happiness, sadness...

"ASRIEL!" He cried, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" He cried. The cry was loud, the "Oh not this again" was not. Toriel joined in on the moment.

"My boy! My beautiful, beautiful boy!" She kissed.

"Mom, mom, stop! You're embarrassing me!" He said, going red.

"Don't worry kid, don't keep me waiting. I'm feeling emotionless." Flowey joked... can you do that? Flowey just sighed. Toriel and Asgore eventually stopped crying after around 4 minutes... and turned to the flower. Toriel shuffled back to the cupboard, picked him up and placed him on the counter. "Uhhhh, Frisk." He voice cracked.

"Mom, don't. He's the reason Asriel is here..." Toriel was there with scissors, ready to strike. They don't remember fighting Flowey, just remember him attempting to kill everyone.

"How so?" Frisk just sighed. Enough of a sign to get Asgore to make tea.

* * *

After a few hours of explaining...

* * *

"So, we owe this... damn flower?" Asgore regretted asking.

"Kinda." Frisk replied.

"I'm just glad to have my baby back." Toriel kissed. All the way through the explaining, she held Asriel closely. And Frisk... it's why it took so long.

"So... Flowey, what do you want?" Asked Toriel.

"Well, now that 'World Domination' is outta the question. I just want to be around people." He smiled, then realised. "TO TORMENT! To torment." He stroked his petals. Nice one, played it way cooler than Snowdin. "I know right." If so, Snowdin will be like Hotlands then. "Harhar." They all just looked at him. Job complete.

"So, mom. When do we go to the surface?" Asked Frisk.

"Tomorrow. We'll be heading out with all your friends." Toriel answered, looking at Frisk while saying that.

"Wait... all of us? Together? In a group?" Asriel questioned. His mother nodded. Frisk knew why he was asking the question, grabbing Asriel, they said,

"I'll be there for you." They smile at each other.

"... Kiss." Yelled Flowey. They're are siblings... "Not biological." Sigh.

"Best be off to bed, my children." Toriel said. After Frisk's nightly goodnight kiss. Toriel was introducing Asriel back into it... Yeah, she overloaded.

Time to move out...

It wouldn't make sense if I said morning... Yep, the Dreemurr family were now all up after a nice sleep. Asriel had his first sleep since... Since... Sans? Oh right I can only-

"Hello, son. How was your first sleep after a so long?" Asgore greeted and asked.

"I almost forgot how sleeping felt like." He answered.

"Boring!" Flowey yelled. They just looked away, but Flowey, being like a teenaged girl begging for attention and ALWAYS wearing too much make up, began... singing. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen... nobody knows my sorrow."

"Seriously, Flowey?" Frisk asked.

"What can I say? I'm a wonderful singer." He said. He then picked up the daily paper. "'The Undertimes'... Obviously made by a child. Now let's see here. That spider is doing another bake sale? Snowdin is packed? Oh, here we go... Random event felt like 'dreem'?! WHERE'S THE STUFF ABOUT ME?!" Flowey yelled.

"Well, nobody remembers since you kind of took their souls." Frisk told him. Flowey threw the paper down. Toriel came in with a tray full of Cinnamon buns and- LOL LOOK AT ASRIEL'S EYES! Flowey turned to look,

"Woah Asriel, you went so wide eyed over food. Fatty." Flowey laughed.

"Shwwup, I whiffed dewwese." That never helped Asriel's case, his mouth stuffed with 3, trying to say he missed them.

After Breakfast, or lunch, or dinner... after BreakDinch... it's now a thing... tweet it.

* * *

Everything was packed from the previous night. The Dreemurr kids had nothing better to do than wait. Being closest to the barrier, or open space, they waited for their friends. Since there was no massive white and black looking barrier, they just waited by the cave exit.

"So Frisk, will you be g-going home to your family?" Asked Asriel, hoping the answer wasn't yes.

"Well, yes." His heart sank. "But, first they to direct us to the house, and I gotta call them mom and dad more." Frisk smiled. They knew Asriel thought they meant to a human family. But that's not possible.

"But what about your human family?"

"Never had one... I was brought up on the streets." Uhhhhh... I don't even know.

"Then why do you have a positive outlook on life? It's treated you badly."

"Because I was determined to make a better life for myself and prove you don't need everything to make it in this world. I think I've done that." She smiled.

"SANS, WHY DID I HAVE TO CARRY ALL THIS!" Yelled a voice.

"because it's your stuff bro"

"OH... WELL, WHERE'S YOUR STUFF."

"it's around" Do I have to tell you who these two 'Boneheads are?

"Hey Sans, hello Papyrus." Greeted Frisk.

"AHHH, HUMAN... WHY DOES ASGORE'S CLONES KEEP GETTING SMALLER? AT LEAST HE'S THE SAME GENDER THIS TIME." Sans laughed quietly to himself.

"Papyrus, this is the King's son, Asriel." Frisk answered.

"NYEH? SANS TOLD ME OTHERWISE." Again, Sans laughed.

"It's um... nice to meet you." Asriel finally greeted.

"AH, MY MANNERS... I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! QUALITY CHEF AND SOON TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Papyrus..." Said a new voice. "I've told you, it's probably not going to be needed."

"Y-yeah. But at least you'll still have y-your cooking." Said another new voice... So many.

"Undyne, Alphys, this is Asriel. He's the-" Undyne was quick to react.

"Yeah, we've been told by Asgore. Nice to meet ya, kid."

"It's nice to meet you both..." Asriel said, once again, nervously.

"L-likewise." Said Alphys.

After a while, Asgore and Toriel were there with everything.

"Next time, don't put me on the top!" Yelled Flowey.

"Did you fall?" Toriel asked.

"YES! A TON OF TIMES!"

"You fell once."

Haha, you fell...

"Screw off."

"not to sound rude, but can we go now?" Asked Sans.

"Yeah... I'm eager to see the world." Said Undyne.

"Alright. Just stay with us. We sorted this while Frisk was seeing everyone (Yes, I know basically they wait for you, but... it's Frisk... what's going to kill her)."

"I thought you were waiting for me?" Frisk asked.

"Well, it never took long. Everything is sorted and they gave us a village near the mountain."

"But... I don't care... let's just go." And with that, they start walking.

"are we there yet? are we there yet?"

"SANS!"

"ye pap?"

"STOP ACTING CHILDISH!"

"ok"

"GOOD."

"eh pap? we there yet?"

And his face was priceless.

And here they were, in their new homes. The village of Mt. Ebott Village... hey, the first name was "Newer Home", so... Asgore is getting better with names. Now new life begins.

I guess you could call this ending... a happy ending. Why are you plant palming?

"That's the name of when you save Asriel and leave him there." Flowey laughed.

Super, amazing, unbelievable ending?

"And I thought Asriel was childish... "God of Hyperdeath" and he's a child.

And I get the last word in.

* * *

 **End of Chapter...**

 **Short because I just needed it out for a prologue.**

 **Flowey: Nooo! Damn it, I was too late.**

 **Gotcha bitch. Anyway, hope you enjoyed me rambling through a fanfiction... Lol I just did nothing. So, I'mma put that put that poll on my profile. Feel free to choose the gender for Frisk, if not I'll just pick it. I can do more with Frisk as a female, but it's more or less fun as a male. Well, it's fun if they're female too. Just less harder. Like Eat4Less. Great place where I live.**

 **Flowey** : **Fat** **ass**.

 **Petal pusher.**

 **Flowey: Oh my god, what a Sans thing to say.**

 **And I get the last word in again.**

 ** _(Gotta make the poll now)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hellooooo, helllllooooooooo. *ahem* Welcome to LifeTale! The tale of life. Reading scripts is so bad. Anyway, welcome back to a worse version of Sans telling you are story about things that go on after Undertale so get strapped in and enjoy *breathes*... So forwards!**

 **So, the poll said Male... I was kinda shocked, but it does give me more options. Well, doesn't give me a FriskxAzzy option, unless I make them gay... which is fine, because love is love. Now that I've got that out of the way, age. I've decided to make the age of MK (MonstahKid), Azzy, the 'GOAT'... Sans, I'm taking your thunder, and Frisky poo, 10. Yes, 10 years old. Because it's not too old, a little bit to young, but I can get a longer story out of it.**

 **Also, I usually have a rule of sending a thank you to people... been busy, so THANK YOU PEOPLE :3**

* * *

 ** _Settled_**

* * *

It has been a- How long? Flowey, how long has it been since you've been hearing me?

"A week..." Thanks Flowey. A week, and things are going well. The village has grown, there are markets, Alphys has a lab, Papyrus found cook books, Undyne and the Royal Guard are basically the village police, Toriel teaches in the city, 25 minutes away, Mettaton has a hotel in the city, and mankind gets to see the Monster king, IN A PINK SHIRT TENDING TO FLOWERS! Ahaha... ahem. So, everything is going well for all.

Now, onto the life. The village is nice, but it's got a few bad eggs. People from the city have been moving into the village, and let's say the children aren't pleasant. These children go to Toriel's school, but aren't in her year. Toriel also might be moving schools as she feels teaching in a high school will benefit kids. Anyway. Most of the kids are drawn to one person, Asriel. Asriel is just a sitting... goat? He never will fight back and is always open to abuse. At least today was Friday... Toriel leaves at 6:30 to get to the school, so Asgore drops them off. Jammy bastards having two cars... bullshit. What's this? A note?

...

...

FLOWEY! GO WAKE THE KIDS! IT'S 8!

"What? Asgore will take- Oh, Asgore left me to fix it... is he stupid?"

How the hell we going to- Ooh, Sans just walked in.

"door 's unlocked." Sans said.

"Sans, go and wake the kids up for us."

"sure thing daisy dude" Flowey vinepalmed. Sans went-a-knockin' and got no answer. He just then opened it fast, waking them both up. Asriel went flying out the bed.

"wake up kids"

"Sans! The hell?" Asriel screamed.

"what? Thought you 'goaten' ready." Sans smiled.

"Hey Sans!" Frisk greeted. Sans just waved.

* * *

 **After several minutes...**

* * *

Coming out of their rooms, they were wearing their natural attire, except, it's winter... So more wintery...

Frisk wore a blue and purple striped hoodie, blue jeans, black workboots, a scarf, and black gloves.

Asriel went for 'street' wear with somethings. He wore a green and yellow striped hoodie, black jeans, a ragged scarf from his younger days, and fingerless gloves... meanwhile, his shoes are his furry paws... I'd freeze to be honest, but that's why he's Goatbro.

"How are we getting to school?!" Asked Asriel.

"Walk!" Flowey yelled. He was reading the paper.

"i'll walk with ya buds!" Sans smiled. "and besides, I know a shortcut."

"Oh my god! You brought me too Sans!" Screamed a voice. Flowey, stop screaming. He didn't reply. Meanwhile, in Asriel mouth... Sick went everywhere. Sans pulled things from his pocket.

"*Cough* Toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash?" Asriel asked.

"well, i'm always preparing for ya kid." Sans smiled giving the items to Asriel. "now, I'm off ta grilby's." Sans said, walking away.

"What's the time?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"Time you get a watch." Frisk said. He was smiling (They's gendered now :P)

"No, seriously. The worst thing about being late to school, is being the children of a teacher that works in the school AND being late to the school!" He breathes deeply after that. Frisk checked his watch; it is 8:30. "Phew, mom would have killed us."

"Let's get inside... freezing my ass off out here." Frisk said, turning around.

"Oi! What about me?" Flowey asked.

"Oh god, Frisk. What do we do about Flowey?"

"Well, we'll just have to throw him in one of our lockers."

"You can't be serious."

* * *

 **Scene change**

* * *

"I told you." They had to take Flowey to their class instead (Going by British schools... what the fuck are 'grades' in America? We have heard XD).

"Flowey, act like a normal flower." Frisk told him.

"Normal!? I'm offended. Am I supposed to stand there looking like:" He did a face that looked something like (._.)

"Yes." Asriel smiled. They entered the classroom. After entering, the classroom was already full. No one was on the table they sit at, there were 4 tables in the room with 5 people around them... they call went in 'Coolness' order. The 'A' table was were the ones who target Asriel sit. They were also by the window.

"You're late." The teacher says. "Where've you two been?" They looked at each other before Frisk face palmed... they forgot to fix their watch... nice going.

"Sorry Mr. Hampshire, we woke up late." Answered Asriel, gaining a laugh from everyone... just because it was Asriel.

"Hmm, and is that a flower?"

"Yes, sir. My mom told us to take care of it." Asriel once again said, and people once again laughed.

"*Sigh* Put it on the window and sit down." And they did.

"It? Who's he calling it?" Flowey, quieter...

"No, cheeky prick. I'll kill him." Yeah, cause another war why don't you.

"Fine, I'll annoy them." Them? Yo mean the A table?

"Yeah. They think they can mess with my family, they got a few things coming." You're sticking up for people? Who the hell are you?

"I'm Flowey, Flowey Dreemurr." Haha, okay then Dreemurr. Knock 'me dead. N-Not literally, I saw that smile.

"So class, what's the answer to the question? Let's pick... Peter!" The teacher pointed to the boy, A table boy.

"100, sir!" Flowey yelled in a high pitched voice... Like that would wo-

"Incorrect Peter, study more." Before the kid could protest the teacher had moved on to Asriel.

"79, sir."

"Correct." Asriel and Frisk's high five and laughter got somebody a little angry. Like seriously, how did that actually work though?

* * *

 **After an hour of pissing about...**

* * *

"Finally, it's break time." Asriel said, stepping outside.

"Yeah... I was sick of mimicking those punks..." Flowey said.

"We knew that was you, hehe." Frisk said. They were all walking towards the garden area.

"Well, I like to make people look dumb." Not what you told me, Flowey. They all sit down. Well, they place Flowey.

"So, do you usually do now?" Asked Flowey.

"Usually, we talk." Flowey wasn't impressed after Asriel answered.

"You guys are boing." Flowey, eyes on hostiles... 3 o'clock! "Oh great, these assholes. Back to this random face. (._.)

"Hey, Dreemurr! You think you're a real hotshot don't you."

"Go away Peter..." Frisk ordered.

"Why? Just talking to my good pal Asriel." He said, moving closer. Asriel just looked away. "Oi, you sack of coat, look at me!" He moved closer.

"I said leave him alone." Frisk moved in front of Asriel's path, blocking the way.

"Aw, Frisk... built like a stick... like all traitors." Peter pushed him to the ground earning a laugh from his crew. Asriel just watched. "Aw, look it's that flower." He picked it up. "Guess these are just weeds. Lemme fix it. He was about to pull Flowey when...

"Get your dirty hands off me Peter Pan." Well, Peter Pan never wanted to grow up, so I wonder if he screams like a baby? This Peter sure did. He dropped Flowey to the ground. Asriel started laughing, then noticed Flowey on the ground. While moving to him, the screamer stood in his path and picked him up by the top of his hoodie.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked Asriel.

"P-Peter Pan!" He laughed. He soon was knocked back by force from a swift punch to the eye. He held his eye, and was drawn to tears. Frisk ran to him and was tripped. Asriel looked how he had landed, right on his nose... Blood poured and all was heard was laugher. Asriel stood up, fist folded.

"Now what?" Asriel blinded by rage, punched Peter right in the jaw. WOAH! Seeing it now... what a fucking uppercut!

Hopes and Dreams starts to Play

Peter stands up. "You really are an idiot." Asriel just smiled.

"I'll reset your whole life." Asriel yelled. He awaited the attacks.

Peter attacked moving in with a right side punch, dodged easily by Asriel. He used the same kind of punch with different hands and everyone of them were dodged or blocked. Peter was getting Frustrated and began throwing punches that missed by a mile and kicking the air. "Stand still you reject." After around 10 more punches, he was threw with being nice. Because it was a primary school, they'd be all kinds on the floor. He picked up a... Is he mad!? He's picked up glass. He stabs away and yet Asriel keeps dodging. Unknowingly, one of his friends, who was helping hold Frisk back, crawled behind Asriel to make him fall over. It worked! Asriel was open and knowing this, Peter climbed on top of him and grabbed the glass with two of his hands... Was he really going to kill him! Oh shit.

"Die!... huh?"

"I'm not dying that easily?!"

"How did you catch that!?"

"Because...

I...

CARE!"

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Huh!"

"I call on Chaos Sabre!"

"... What the!?"

"Hahahah... you still want to fight?"

"N-no... you're too weak..."

"Hmheheh. I'll crush you like-"

"Asriel!"

"Woah! Guy in my head, ya seeing this? Hello? Dude, where are you?!" Yeah, it's nice Flowey... "Where were you?" No where... you were too quiet.

"Asriel... Stop! Please..." Frisk yelled. Asriel' sabre disappeared and he fell down to his knees and began to cry. Frisk ran over as all Peter's crew, and even himself, stood gobsmacked. They walked away slowly. Frisk hugged Asriel, picking him up from the ground. "Come on Azzy, we need to get you to the nurse." He helped up Asriel and then to Flowey.

* * *

 **END OF THEME**

 **In the office...**

* * *

"I've called your mother down to take you home, she's got a sub to fill in for her." Said the office staff. Asriel had a black eye and a small slash about his chest. A bit of the glass did catch him before 'he' caught it. Luckily it wasn't very bad. Frisk had a bloodied nose after falling flat on his face.

"Let's see your nose Frisk." Frisk moved her tissue away from her nose to see nothing but blood. "Ouch."

"Let's see your eye." Asriel moved the ice pack to show a massive black eye on his face.

"Too me, you both look as broken as my flower pot!" Flowey barked.

"That's a bucket, the same bucket I put you in when I brought you back with Asriel." Frisk pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god! My children!" Toriel came rushing on in. "Who did this to you children!?"

"It's fine mom, it's over!" Asriel said. She jus.t hugged them both. "And they didn't,t really get away with it." She gave a puzzled look. "They pushed over Frisk and Flowey, and I guess I kind of lost it..."

"Yeah, they'll think twice before messing with this little warrior. Called on Chaos Sabre and-"

"Oh my god, Asriel! Please tell me you didn't use it".

"Well, I don't even remember calling for it at all."

"And it's nothing you would do."

"Oh well, I'm just glad you both are okay. Let's get you three home."

* * *

 **At home...**

* * *

"Tori, you're home... what happened!?" Asgore roared.

"It's fine dear, I handled it." Toriel answered.

"HUMAN, WHO DID THAT TO YOUR FACE!" Yelled a voice

"yeah, you look like you had a bad time." said another.

"Ah, did Papyrus and Sans come and visit?"

"Yes, Tori. They were going to ask the kids if they wanted to hang."

"Oh, by the way, is MK doing ok, Gorey?"

"Yeah, he's just a bit under the weather, being winter."

"Did it snow?" Tori giggled. Asgore just starred at her.

"Jesus Tori, I know you love bad puns but come on!

"We're going to our room." Said Frisk, walking in with Asriel, and the Skeletons.

"Okay kids, I'll do you some lunch soon."

* * *

 **With the 4...**

* * *

"Dude, are we doing 2v2 or what?" Asked Asriel.

"I DO LIKE THIS GAME! IS SOCCER A REAL LIFE SPORT!?" Asked Papyrus.

"yeah pap, it's for wimps really." Sans said. Asriel gave him a death stare. Ever since coming to the surface, Asriel found soccer and loved it so much.

"Skellies vs Monmans?" Asked Frisk.

"Was that a play on Monsters and Humans?" Asked Asriel.

"Sure was."

"NYEH! TIME TO WIN WITH... ARSE-N-AL... WHO ARE THEY?"

"they're a great team bro... butt *giggles* have cheeky *snorts* skills." Sans answered.

"We'll go Wigan then." Asriel answered.

"NYEH! THEY ARE IN A LOWER TIER, AND BOTTOM OF THAT TIER. NO MATTER, IT'S ALWAYS HARD AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Why Wigan Azzy?" Asked Frisk.

"Dunno... feel like it."

"TIME TO DESTROY YOU HUMAN!"

* * *

 **After the game...**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED US HUMAN!"

"this game is rigged. it gave me carpal tunnel." Sans smiled.

"Doesn't mean you lose 18-0 though," Asriel smirks.

"we best be off kid. We enjoyed the few games we had, the dinner we ate, the lunch we ate and the other stuff..."

"YES HUMAN AND PRINCE, WE MUST BE OFF! WE HAVE TO PICK A BONE TO TAKE FROM UNDYNE!"

"you can say we have a bone to pick."

"SANS, WE ARE NOT GOING NOW!"

"ooohhh nooo, I'm so upset now."

"WELL TOO BAD!" And they went arguing out the house. After they left, Frisk and Asriel got their plates and headed down stairs to the sink and left them there and went back to their room. It was 8:45 PM and both were bored.

"It was nice of them to stay that long..." Asriel began the conversation.

"Man, they sure did suck at that game." Said Flowey.

"Wait, you were here?!" Asked Frisk. Flowey looked a little angry.

"Well, sorry I'm not very visual since I'm a fucking Flower." Maybe you should try to be more monster like. "I'm a talking flower, I can't be anymore monster like..."

"Asriel?" Frisk looked to Asriel. "What happens today?"

"Are you blind?" Asked Flowey.

"You mean when you guys said I pulled out 'Chaos Sabre'?" They nod. "Golly, I don't even remember it... it was like I had no control."

"Maybe you had no control at all... maybe someone saw you were in trouble and decided to help you."

"Flowey, that makes no sense."

"What? I zoned out for a sec." they just starred at him. He said those words.

9:30...

"Ok, children. It's time you go to sleep. Big day tomorrow, we have a lot to do." Toriel said. Asriel and Frisk were already in their pj's. Asriel wore a green top and yellow pants. Frisk was the same but blue upper and purple lower. "You done your teeth?"

"Yeah, mom." The two said in sync.

"Well then, let me tuck you in." She did so. "And let me kiss you both goodnight." And she did. "And don't let those bed bugs bite." They all laughed.

"Where's my goodnight?" Asked Flowey.

"Well, you always say 'Night sucks'..."

"That hurts."

"Ok, goodnight Flowey."

"Night sucks, it's always a bad night." Toriel just closes the door. And nighty night they went.

* * *

The End

* * *

"Hah... I'm first! Suck on it."

...

"Rem?"

...

"Rem?"

* * *

 **In reality.**

* * *

Wake up you two! I said.

"What the hell?" Asriel asked.

"Flowey?"

No... Flowey is asleep.

"Woah... so who are you?"

Well Asriel, I'm an old friend. I spend my time now stuck inside a flower and narrating your lives.

"That's a bit noisy." Said Frisk. "Stop!" Said Frisk.

Anyway, it's fine. I'm a little shocked you don't remember me Asriel. Then again, I'm in a flower form. Let's just say we go way back. Back to when you came to the surface with Chara.

"No... you can't be..."

Oh but I am.

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Why? And don't start crying... Asriel, what I did was for your benefit. It didn't work completely, but I was certain I was doing the right thing. Even if it cost me my life.

"But, you had a-" No I never. My family were never there for me. But don't worry Dreemurrs, I shall protect you all... like you saw today.

"That was you?!" Asked Frisk.

Yes. Why do you think Flowey was asking to himself if I'd saw it. Anyway... I'm going to bounce. You guys are tired. Good luck tomorrow Azzy. I'll be able to help probably. I'll be in touch.

* * *

 **End of Chapter (For real)**

 **Ayyyyy, Flowey. You beat me... great job.**

 **"You sound sarcastic."**

 **I am, but anyway. Thanks for viewing.**

 **By the way, I picked Football or Soccer because... I don't know American football. Plus, I do all this as jokes. So... yeah.**

 **Also, I forgot disclaimers last time.**

 **Tobi Fox owns everyone but the narrator. Get rekt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the Chapter! Ooooh? Oooooh? What is my brain doing? Anyway, to make a long story short, this week has been a very sucky week. Got annoyed, got ignored, and now, in college, I get a bottle kicked at my head and I have a fat lump with a cut to support it! Oh well, as I said to the kid who apologised, "That's life".**

 **Annnnyywayyy**

 **The next chapter has come, a lot of random shit will begin to happen. Jokes for football... Or soccer... Because, I with my early Sunday league retirement (I always ranted on my Spyro stories about how "This head I own is a bitch and my irregular heart!" And guess what guys, it's life. But as I was saying, until I was rudely interrupted by myself, I want Azzy and Frisk to join a little Sunday league team because now I'm sad, useless, and no longer needed as a player, it's fun to think "Imagine these guys playing kids footy". If ya don't like, don't read. But it's not like I'm forcing ya to.**

 **"Oh my ass! Hurry the fuck up!" Shut it Flowey.**

* * *

Kick about

* * *

WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE!

"Enough with your bullshit!" Yells Flowey. "And stop narrating! It's 6:30!"

Sorry bro, I'm awake.

"Shut up and- And the kids are awake... you really need to-"

"Flowey, shut up... it's like 6..." Yawned Asriel.

"It's not me you cretin."

"Lemme guess, it's the walls." Frisk said, laughing.

"Your pain will be visible on the walls in a minute."

"Well, you've fought the 'wall' and the 'wall' won."

"Oh my god! That's not even the right lyrics! Kill yourself, Frisk."

"Might as well, I'm now fully awake thanks to your SCREAMING!"

"Please don't..." Asriel asked. Great... he took it literally. Nice job Flowey!

"It wasn't me! Frisk said it!"

"Who are you even... Oh my! You in there! You forgot to give us your name!" Asriel jumped up and got in front of Flowey's face. And it's Jay.

"Get. The hell. Out of my face. Right now!" Flowey yelled and Asriel backed. "And he said his name is Jay." Asriel was left shocked.

"There is someone in there?" Asked Asriel.

"I know, shocking... It's hard enough for his brain to fit in there." Before Flowey could react to Frisk, his phone went. Frisk picked it up and a familiar voice was at the other end.

"heh! good one kid." Frisk laughed and said bye. Putting the phone down, she explained who it was. Disgust and a smirk was on two faces. I'll let y'all realise who the faces belong to.

"So, we're awake... what now?!" Asked Frisk.

"Let's sneak out and play some ball, eh?" Asked Asriel. Frisk smiled. He knew Asriel wanted to play some football, just one problem.

"Where'd we find the ball Azzy?"

"Hah! Idiot..."

"Well, I bet there's a shop around here somewhere that's open... I'm sure Mettaton has some brand shop open somewhere." Smiled Asriel.

"Cash?" Simply asked Frisk.

"Well, know how mom gives us money for dinners at school?" Frisk nods. "I happen to save the money."

"Look at the kid, making financial choices at 10 years old... Since I'm awake, I'm coming with you. How much you got?" Asked Flowey.

"Firstly, why? And secondly, I've been saving for a week, so 10 pound (Note how I said I'm doing it in a British way... I say 'Mom' and such because Toby created Azzy and everyone else, so... Stick to roots. "Look after mom and dad-" Blah blah)

"Firstly, so I can get something, and lastly... I'm probably not going to be able to now, but I've all ready offered."

"All right, let's sneak out then." Said Frisk.

It's not hard to sneak passed your parents when you're closest to the door. But, the doors in the house were a little noisy... Or that was Flowey's moaning after the door had shut. Nevertheless, they got out and headed for the park, both wearing a Nike top, black, and jean pants for Azzy and jean shorts for Frisk. They wore black Nike jackets because it's winter... waiting for a sponsorship from Nike now. Heading into the village, they came across one of Mettaton's branded stores, it was indeed open. The keeper was half asleep... she was not a monster, and was in her late teens. Like, the point were you get a job for college (like me)... Azzy found a nice, you guessed it, Nike football in the store and payed for it, and a nice Nike power bar for Flowey to eat... man have I sold out?

"Like dude, she was really tired..." Said Frisk.

"And? Not our problem." Smiled Flowey, eating his power bar.

"Plus, there's not much we can do. People do this to pay for things." Azzy sides with Flowey... in a nicer way.

"I know, but..."

"Chill Frisk, I'm sure she'll make a difference later on life." Smiled Azzy.

"Yeah, I hear college drop outs are in high demand." Laughed Flowey.

"Like when mom dropped you?" Asked Asriel.

"We don't speak ill of that woman... she's dangerous."

And with that they head to the park. The park is a little rundown. Not much in it but trees. They like to climb the trees in their spare time, and they do look a nice size for a makeshift goal. Placing Flowey down on a bench near the area they're in, they place the ball down and start to kick it around. Frisk wearing his normal work boots, he can put a good amount of power on kicks. Yet Asriel, who went in as goal keeper first, was stopping everything. "Hey Frisk, you're failing to score even one goal against someone who has known the sport for a week. You suck." Flowey shouted

"Shut up Flowey..." Shouted Frisk.

"Git gud!" Asriel giggled. Frisk pulled a smirk and noticed Asriel position. Putting a decent amount of power in the ball, and curled it on Asriel's opposite side, and that would have been top bins. But Asriel pulled a lovely save... So long Flowey... "What do you mean?"

Howdy, remember how I said I'll help, here I am.

"I thought that was directed at Asriel."

Well, I never expected him to be a goat and a cat... Football reference.

"Ok... So, what do I do?"

Judging by me knowing Asriel, he's a. bottler; he buckles under pressure. Just run at him and place it.

"So: run, wait, place... Got it." Good luck.

"-You damn, smelly work... You best be listening."

What have you been saying?

"Where'd you go?"

To Frisk... Problem? Is Flowey triggered?

"Go away..."

I did, and you almost cried. Shut up now, Frisk is stepping up. Frisk moved with the ball, Asriel blinked and went back to his normal focus. Closer and closer he got, making Asriel stand there confused, Asriel started to move out too but as soon as he moved, Frisk fired it to his left. Asriel hadn't the time to dive and was last standing there looking in awe. The crowd went wild... Flowey just fake cheered, but still.

"And that's 9-1. I win!" Yells Asriel.

"It's clear *pant* that you're *pant* better than me..." Frisk manages out.

"Good last shot though... How's you know I wasn't good under pressure?" Asked Asriel.

"Let's just say: 'The letter J had much to do with the play'. You just basically gave it away that I-

"Did I beat you so bad that you're making zero sense?" Unbelievable...

"Zero? Like what the score line would be showing if you saved that last shot." Frisk fired back.

"Point taken... Or should I say, 3 points!" Asriel laughed.

"That was awful." Frisk laughed.

"Hello, Flowey over here! Just wondering how long you expect me to freeze?" He asked.

"Sorry, Flowey. Let's go home, yeah?" Asriel asked.

"YES! Need warmth..."

* * *

While walking...

* * *

"Do you think mom or dad found out we were gone?" Asked Frisk.

"Nah, lazy morons are probably asleep." Answered Flowey.

"Huh, who'd you rather not get caught by?" Asked Asriel. In unison, they all said "Toriel"... well, "mom" and Flowey said the Witch.

"What? She's already waiting for us, I can tell... I can feel her deep in my head... it's hurting."

"So dramatic, Flowey." Asriel laughed.

"If she is waiting, we'll be fine." Waved off Frisk.

"How so?" Asked Flowey.

"Oh, I'll be jumping out the window and running away." He smiled.

"But what if it's closed?"

"Who said it was open?" Asriel laughed at this.

"Moment of truth." They said walking down their street. 75 Pound on Toriel being awake.

"You don't have cash..." Shut it, Flowey. I'm bored.

"Jay, what's inside Flowey?" Good question Azzy. Beside from a bean that says brain, it's pretty empty. "What did he say?"

"Tons of knowledge." You suck Flowey.

"Yeah, he definitely said something like 'nothing'." Frisk said.

"Oh god... moment of truth." They step in front of the door. Opening it slowly, they peaked in. Inside it was dark... no one had woke up. A sigh left Asriel. Walking in, they felt as if they were in the clear. They got into their room and silently shut the door. Another sigh.

"We did it!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Oooooh, so close." That was Toriel's voice. Behind them, their laptop appeared on. Oh yeah, they have a laptop. Clicking the mouse, Toriel's face was on the screen... I win 75 Quid. "Where have you been? And look at the state of you both?"

"It's a little dirt..." Asriel answered. It was for Frisk, but Asriel had been diving around... a lot. "We just went out and played a bit."

"Where? In a mud pile?! At least Frisk had some sense not to join in." Frisk sighed in relief. "Wait right there." She left the screen.

"Yeah, the amazing GK is about to get what's coming to him." Frisk laughed.

Toriel entered the room, grabbed Asriel and headed for the bathroom.

"We've gotta scrub you clean Asriel... Look at the state of you."

The door slammed shut. All the yelling, all the slamming... Asgore still snores louder than any of it.

* * *

Later on...

* * *

After a while. Asriel came out of the door way, wearing a long green shirt and blue jeans. However, what caught the attention of Frisk, who had just finished playing a game while waiting, was Asriel's fur. She broke down, crying... rolling around laughing.

"Oh my- Breathe! Breathe!"

"Not funny."

His fur was all upwards from the getting blow dried.

"Frisk, what's so funny that we had to stop playing the game?" Asked Flowey, who moved into view... Take it away Flowey. "Pfft... Hahahaha! Oh my god! Asriel looks like a fluffy toy!"

"Again, not funny." Asriel was not amused.

"Oh come on Azzy, we're just teasing. You look cute." Frisk said, Asriel blushed... Nice white fur to keep that hidden...

"Someone likes being called cute." Smiles Flowey.

"You're cute, Flowey." Pointed Asriel. From this (:P) to this (~.~').

"Who's blushing now?" Asked Frisk. "Both of you."

The time was now 10 AM... This was going to be a long day. Fortunately, people were coming along for the trip.

"sup tori. me and pap are here for some reason." Said Sans.

"THAT REASON BEING TO HELP YOU GO SHOPPING! DON'T WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AMAZING AT PICKING OUT CLOTHING!"

"Wait... That what was planned?" Asked Asgore. His face was growing lower, and lower. Unbeknownst to the kids, Toriel was a little picky and very serious about shopping. Goes in with a list of two items, comes out with five bags. Pick something that looks stupid, lectures... Her being a teacher makes all sense now.

"Yeah, we got to get this, and this, and some of those would be nice-" And this is were everything trailed off. I just remember everyone getting into the car. Judging by Paps face, I see that it was very overwhelming.

"we there yet?" Asked Sans.

"Not yet Sans." Answered Toriel.

"we there yet?" Asked Sans.

"SANS, STOP THAT! YOU DO IT EVERY TIME!"

"ok"

"WE'RE GUESTS IN THIS CAR SANS!"

"ok"

"SANS! STOP! YOU'RE BEING SILLY NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY ALL THOSE TIMES WE WERE TYIN' TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!?"

"well, i've got energy now... isokinectic." Toriel died laughing. Frisk never got it, Azzy never got it, Asgore got it... Never reacted. Now Papyrus...

"LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR!"

"did you break your humorous?"

"OUT WITH YOU, SANS!"

"that's not n-ice." Everyone laughed quietly but Toriel. It was only funny because the ground was frozen over... Ah winter.

"*SIGH* THIS IS EASIER TO DEAL WITH WHEN THERE IS NO AUDIENCE."

"Hey Sans, can you perhaps move." Asked Frisk. Sans was basically on his lap.

"peh'laps' i should move a bit next to my cool bro." He said moving over. He looked over to Asriel who was looking out the window.

"Sup Azzy?" He asked.

"Nothing... Just admiring the beautiful countryside; and, thinking."

"About what exactly?"

"Why you're so 'lenient' with everything. It's a mystery."

"Well, I believe in: 'what comes around, goes around."

"Oh, but when you tease me, how do you know something won't happen."

"Because I know we're just kidding around... Have I made you feel uncomfortable?" Frisk face turned down w bit.

"No, no, no. I was just wondering how God knows it's joking."

"I dunno Azzy, that's something he can only answer." Frisk smiled.

"Golly, you seem to know a lot on this Frisk."

"Of course he does, only priests wanted him when he was alone." My god Flowey, what the hell are you getting involved for you lemon.

"Well, priests knew I could be saved, like how I saved you." Frisk pointed.

"Did I hint once I wanted saving?"

"No, but I never either."

"But I'm glad both you guys are safe." Asriel grinned, hugging them both.

"Agh, get off me kid."

After this, it was a quiet ride. Almost there now and-

"we there yet?"

.

.

.

"All right, what are the groups then?" Asked Toriel.

"nah, we got the kids tori. i'm sure you both want to have a 'goat' time." Answered Sans.

"*Giggle* Okay, Sans. Come on FB, we want to get you some new shirts." She said walking off. Sans turned.

"listen kids, tori is a little crazy with shopping so you owe us a favour."

"All right Sans, what do you want?" Asked Frisk.

"the time will come." He smiled.

"SANS, STOP HOLDING US UP! WE HAVE A ROYAL LIST TO SORT." Papyrus turned back "And get somethings for our house."

"ok pap."

The four walk in the shop. Papyrus grabbed a trolley. Sans placed Frisk in the trolley at the same time as Papyrus putting Asriel in the trolley. Both of them kneeled.

"wow pap. you caught the human." Said Sans. Frisk and Azzy laughed.

"HOW MATURE SANS." Papyrus started pushing the cart, getting items. The whole week they've been on the surface, the brothers became like, uncles. Frisk, from the beginning was more attached to Sans, and Asriel was the same with Pap. I see why. Pap and Azzy are very 'impressionable'. They'd go along with anything, I guess. Sans and Frisk were realistic but cared for their siblings. Meanwhile Flowey was in the car. Now, how am I seeing them shop? I'm simply just following them in another form... I call it 'Ghost form', Can't do shit but fly though.

"OKAY, LAST THING ON THE LIST IS... *Reading intensifies* WARTY TALKIES... WHO PUT THESE ON THE LIST?"

"I did!" Smiled Frisk.

"why'd ya need 'em, kid? Asked Sans.

"We all do."

"WHY IS THAT HUMAN?"

"Well, when me and Asriel are feeling lonely, we'd like to talk to you... because you guys are fun."

"WOWIE, A COUNCILLOR... I'M MOVING UP IN THE WORLD, SANS."

"ok kid, sounds good." Both Asriel and Frisk smiled at each other. They have phones though... wasted money. Taking them to the counter, after actually find them. They got payed for by Pap, and they were left in the bag until they got back to the place of 'Dreems'...

...

You people suck...

Anyway, before that though.

The brothers lifted... the brothers out the cart and placed the trolley, using two names for some reason, grabbing a bag each...

"welp, an hour until we meet up with the parents. what should we do?" Asked Sans.

"I wanna go see Muffet's new place." Said Frisk. "I'm sure she'd like some business."

They all nodded.

They went to her new store and indeed, no one was in there.

"SLOW DAY?"

"No, just opened." Said Muffet.

"ALRIGHTY! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING PRINCE, HUMAN?" Pap asked. Frisk declined. Asriel however nodded. Asriel loved the spider doughnuts, and the cinnamon covered were his favourites. Papyrus already knew this and bought him one, two... five. "ENJOY, MY PRINCE!"

"Thank you so much Papyrus! You really do know how to make my day."

"he certainly 'doughs'."

"NOOOOO! YOU RUIN MOMENTS SANS!" They walk out the shop, while Papyrus stomps out.

* * *

50 minutes later...

* * *

I got bored Flowey, I'm back.

"Finally!"

Well, they are coming back now,

"Good!"

You mad?"

"Yes! You left me in here to talk to oxygen."

"At least now you have a friend."

"Fuck yourself."

Enjoy the sun?

"It's raining you melon!"

"*Bleep* Flowey, who were you talking to?" Asked Asgore, who was wearing a pink striped with white shirt now.

"The real question is what the hell are you wearing?"

"We like it..." said Toriel.

"Heh... yeah, now it's looking good..." Flowey laughed nervously.

The rest entered the car. Frisk placed Flowey back on his knee. That really was a long day. Now it's time for a SUNDAY! Which is tomorrow. Not much happened after that trip. Plus Flowey wants me to remain quiet.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I was going to make it way longer, but it got so late... I apologise for sitting through a chapter of painful jokes ^-^**

 **"WELL, I ENJOYED BEING APART OF IT?"**

 **The hell? Papyrus...**

 **"and meh."**

 **Who else is here..?**

 **"Me, Frisk and Mom."**

 **No Asgore?**

 **"He's asleep."**

 **So am I soon. Listening to some great songs... LOVE ME NOW! Anyway... LOVE ME NOW! Brain stop it. Laters.**

 **Undertale characters belong to Tobi Fox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lifetale returns with a new Chapstick... No, no, Breadstick... What's happening?**

 **"You're losing it." True Flowey; but, I kinda lost it a week ago.**

Anyway, what'cha wearing

"... Just why?" Why not? Or why have you been eyeing that bluebell?

"That's a lie and you know you piece of garbage." Why get defensive then? And why jump at the question? "Shut. The hell. Up. You cretin." You're going to the opposite colour of your true love, someone as mindless as you. On with the breadstick. And this time, it never took over a week or two to come out. Go creator!

* * *

Christmas Gift

* * *

This memory is brought to you by Asriel's brain, I don't own Sir Asriel's brain, but I will be showing it's content. I don't think I can get copyrighted and lose money, since I have zero pound and Asriel likes me... I hope... You have been told.

* * *

"Chara... What are you doing?" Asriel asked within himself. Silence... "Chara? This isn't you." Again, silence. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Asriel just regained control of his body. He would not let go. Shouts started ringing out.

"Murder! Murder!"

"What did that do?"

"Destroy it!"

A mob gathered and started moving towards Asriel's position. Asriel closed his eyes, clutching tightly.

"Stop!" Yelled a voice. He was young, late teens, young adult. But Azzy could only see part of his face due to it being covered by a hood. "You idiots want to spark another war?"

"Monsters are 'monsters'! Look what it did!"

"You don't know 'he' did that! Jesus asked those who have not sinned to cast the first stone." Everyone laughed at him... To be honest I would do the same, and started moving again. "You're not worthy... Non of you are. So allow me to cast the first stone." Picking up a small stone, he threw it at the leader of the group, hitting him in his fat, ugly face! Gasps soon turned to violence as the person was almost stabbed, slashed and shot from attacks. Little did he know, as Asriel watched, a soul of pure evil came upon Asriel, slashing the poor kid in the back...

End of Dream

* * *

"GAH!" Asriel screamed. Luckily, Frisk was awake to comfort him. Frisk had been watching him fidget outta control for about 10 minutes. That wasn't the only problem.

"Asriel, are you okay?!"

"No-Ho..." He whimpered. "I can't get it out of my head!" He broke down.

"Asriel, you need to tell someone about this dream... This has gone on for weeks." He said. Oh yeah, it's been a few weeks since something fun happened. Little by little the dreams got longer. "I don't... I can't..." Asriel was once again grabbed by Frisk. "Azzy, please. I'm worried." Asriel looked down (Before it becomes a thing, it's not... I put this in for a 'factor' of some sorts... And some dramatic reason. Plus, I haven't seen it once on fanfiction. Gotta do new). Initially, he was looking down to think, but since these dreams started, there has been accidents ever since they started (To be honest, I won't blame you if you wanna turn off right now. Oh god, what am I even doing?) He looked back up to Frisk, blushing. She knew all ready, yet... Yeah, just 'yet'. "Please?" He begged once more.

"O-okay..." He sat up, either way he was going to be uncomfortable. "It's about someone that saved me... Or, tried to save me." He answered, but he started to cry while continuing. "But, he was killed by the humans... Because of me!" He again broke down, Frisk making the hug. "Asriel, you can't blame yourself. Judging by what you say, it sounds like this person just wanted to give his life to you. What did he look like?"

"I dunno, he had a hood on. But I have an idea of who it is... And since Flowey's asleep, I know you can hear us Jay. Plus, mumbling under your breath doesn't help you."

God damn pissy pants, you're getting smarter. But, my identity must be sealed.

"But, why?"

Well Frisk, if I told you, not only will people think this Flower absorbed my soul, but that may... End life as we know it for you guys.

"Then we won't tell."

Asriel, you can't even keep a secret in your pants, literally. All ya need to do Azzy, is let it go. Yes, I saw the whole thing within your head. Go to sleep... Uh, after you fix 'this' whole situation. Stop blushing. Every kid goes through it at one point.

"Don't worry Azzy, I'll take the heat for you."

"Thanks Frisk... Mom said if it happened one more time, I'd be going in-" Frisk held him as he blushed aga- Wait... What? Pfft.

* * *

Next few hours

24th of December

"Good afternoon children." Says Toriel, walking into the room of Asriel and Frisk. It was indeed, 1 PM. "Hope you enjoyed your sleep." She hurried them all out of the room after grabbing Flowey. I knew why she was rushing, we all did... Except Flowey who just cocked his head.

"So it's the afternoon?" Asked Frisk.

No one had time to answer before Toriel was rushing out with bedsheets.

"Again, Asriel? Come on!" Said Flowey. When did he find out?

"Not this time, I kinda got excited..." Frisk giggled.

"Aaronshit. You switched. Aye, Jay talks in his sleep in my head... That makes zero sense." Oooooh... Wait, I sleep?

"Ah, ah, ahh. No you don't buttercup." Frisk says, throwing Flowey, not literally, into the room, shutting the door. "Don't worry Azzy, they won't know. Plus, it's Christmas! Look on the bright side. We get to open one present before bed." Asriel could only put on a small smile.

* * *

*Cough* Dreams Come True...

Man, I realise he was sad, but dayum. I gotta do something for him, he's chewed up about me... Oh come on you behind the screen, you know I'm not mysterious... Of course I'm Jay... I guess my lies are as visible as Azzy's piss soaked pants. The kid needs help with this, but there is only one way to help him know I chose to die for him... Aha! I got it. Flowey, you awake?

"That's the longest you've ever spoke."

You know how you want to protect your family from everything now?

"I protect the Dreemurr name, that's it."

Well, if word gets out about Azzy, that could hurt you. Haha, that got your attention.

"Plan?" We're going to help Asriel know it wasn't his fault. But we need visual aids.

"So get a hooker."

Oh my god, shut up you damn idiot. We need to head to the library in town.

"How? And more importantly, why?"

Well, research. They'll have me on their records. And I know how to get there. Take that warty talkie, do Asriel's voice, I know you're good at impersonation, and ask Papyrus to take us to the Library.

"It'll be closed..." Not where we're going.

"*Picks up Warty Talkie* "Uh, Papyrus?"

"HELLO... HELLO?! THIS IS PAPYRUS? IS THAT YOU ASRIEL?"

"Howdy Pap. Golly, it's good to hear you."

"IS THERE A PROBLEM MY PRINCE?"

"Well, I promised Flowey a trip to the old ruins, but I can't take him. He was really looking-"

"DON'T WORRY DEAR PRINCE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE THE FLOWER TO THE RUINS. UH, IS IT SCARY?"

"Haha, no Papyrus. Take Sans if you want." No, no, no! God damn it Flowey.

"AH! GREAT IDEA! I'LL PICK YOU UP AT YOUR HOUSE."

"No, just come around the back and take Flowey. We're all busy... Setting up the basement... Yeah. Hah." I wanna face palm right now.

"UH... OKAY! ON OUR WAY!"

Finally.

* * *

In the car...

Alright, tell them to take us to the library.

"You tell them... No, no wait!" Too late.

Papyrus? Can we go the ruined library?

"I GUESS WE CAN SINCE WE WILL ARRIVE THERE SHORTLY!"

We just passed it...

"he's right pap."

"I'LL JUST STOP THE CAR THEN!"

Oh shit... Wait, when did I put my seatbelt on? And, physics? No matter. At least we're here... When do I present to them? And how do I without getting Gaster blastered? *Walking out and towards the library* Place me on that stone.

"you're very passive today flowey, what gives?" Uh, don't you realise now?

"so, who are you then?"

Well my skeleton friends, I am a human, and the reason I got Flowey to bring us here, is so... We can kill Frisk.

"..."

"..."

Pfft! The look on your faces! Ahah! In all seriousness now, I need to do something for Asriel. I'm sure you both know about his 'mishaps'.

"no. 'mind' telling us?"

"*Sigh* HE DOESN'T HAVE TO SANS. I KNOW ABOUT THEM. THE POOR PRINCE TOLD ME WHEN THEY FIRST STARTED, BUT HE NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO KNOW. SO DON'T MAKE ANY STUPID PUNS ABOUT IT SANS!"

"i'll keep it in my 'pants' pap." Hehaha... Wait, that sounded wrong. No matter. I'm about to tell you a story. A story about The Dreemurr siblings, going to the surface and one body turning to dust.

 **It all started on the surface...**

 **It was a nice day, dark and cloudy was considered better than rain. I remember exactly what I was wearin': A pair of jeans, trainers, and a hoodie belonging to my 'team'. Being the lonely son-of-a-bitch I am, I liked to walk to be alone with my thoughts. I usually had protection with me, but that day was different. While walking, I heard the commotion; people were screaming and shouting to say the least. Running towards the commotion. I pulled up my hoodie. I was young, but my mission was clear. This is how I could prove myself.**

"i getcha, you were protecting asriel? but the one thing I don't understand is what you mean by mission."

*My eyes grow red*

 **Huhuhuh. You foolish skeleton... Don't you get it? Asriel was my mission. My job was to... No, is to protect every monster that is here on planet earth! Our secret society's job was to protect you all from harm. I shielded Asriel; alas, a slimey fucker flanked and wounded him. Even with all that power, Asriel let him attack him multiple times. I was never a murderer, but I killed most of that mob that day, and he absorbed the power. He was even stronger. Asriel still refused to use it though. I took many hits that day, and I still carried Asriel to the entrance. I told him to get help immediately. I died on the spot. And he waited before heading back. He wasted time and died in the process. I killed, I died, I lost my life... And I'd do it again. My mission failed. Our society was found and destroyed. I... I brought down everything. But now, Asriel needs saving from, not death, but humiliation. And I'm the only one who can do that.**

*Eyes return to normal state*

"so, why tell us this and why need us?"

Well, need help finding something that would take me ages to find because of this flower. 'The Book of Dreamer'.

"AHH, HOW WILL THIS STOP THE PRINCE FROM HIS PROBLEMS?

Well, it has my life in it. Though it slates me at the end, it'll show him that my life was dedicated to him and his kind... So, you guys.

"wait, your friends and yourself must have been pretty powerful... to even last as long you did, you needed magic."

We were the grandsons of the 7 mages that made the barrier...

"WHAT?"

They knew they made a mistake. They regretted the war... They were forced! AND THOSE DAMN IDIOTS WHO FORCED THEM WILL PAY! Further in, our group was known as the 'True Souls of Humanity'. We all had our own kind of soul.

Justin was Justice.

Isaac had Integrity.

Bernard was brave.

Peter was patience.

Kim was a very kind person.

Pam was persistent.

And me? Hehehah. I Jay Dreamer... I was Determination. And yes Sans, Papyrus, Frisk is related to me. I don't know what he is to me, but her and Chara are both related to me. Our soul carries on within our relatives. I feel I failed my mission because I was determined to save Asriel, and I failed...

"YOU NEVER FAILED! ASRIEL IS ALIVE!"

But he died Pap! Listen to me!

"NO! FRISK IS SAFE, ASRIEL IS SAFE, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!"

*Tears form*

You best stop right now YOU IDIOT! I FAILED! Asriel is only alive out of luck! PURE LUCK!

"woah, let's not let the 'dream' get out of proportion jay."

"NYEH. I AGREE. WE KNOW YOU SUCCEEDED, AND WE WILL CONVINCE YOU!"

WHY ARE YOU SAVING ME FROM MYSELF

.

.

.

?

I'M A FAILURE!

*I leave Flowey and my soul floats away*

What the hell? My soul is lingering... But how did I leave Flowey? Where am I going!? I have... Lost... CONTROL!

I.. I know where I am... This is my burial... This is where we are all buried. How did this become my story!?

"Determination! It's good to see you Dreamer."

Huh? The hell is going on?

"It's fine. You're safe. *Giggle*"

You all sound familiar.

"Of course we do."

"WE. ARE. THE TRUTH!"

WE ARE THE TRUE SOULS!

"WE ARE THE TRUE SOULS OF HUMANITY"

Okay... This isn't in the script. How the hell are you guys spirits?

"We're very much alive... Just in different forms."

"Depending on our determination, we can be in different forms. Again, it's based on our determination which we only have a small percent of."

So? You're floating hearts and you're alive? How is that possible. We're all dead by 'KIA'"?

"Tell us Determination. How did Asriel come back? We all know how."

Asriel Dreemurr's soul was still fused with Chara's, therefore they were doomed to linger until Chara's shattered completely and disappeared. However; Flowey adsorbed both souls and chose the strongest for him. But after it, Asriel let everyone's souls go. The children were all alive yet Chara's soul remained with Flowey. Wait... Are you telling me while my soul lingered, it was adsorbed. And now, I'm alive?

"Yes. You chose to stay within Flowey. But now, with your high levels of determination, can now resume life with your body."

But... How about you guys?

"We haven't, nor have you to make us be in any type of form. We will however help guide a new group. Our relatives will be found, and brought to this town. You, Chara and Frisk will lead a new age for TSoH."

But, Chara is inside Flowey.

"Determination is a powerful thing, Jay."

Wait... Come back you assholes. What does that mean...

How the hell am I going to revive the group? I'm so alone. I need my body... Lovely, these have not decomposed. I look dirty though.

With my determination... I, DREAMER, DEMAND I RETURN TO MY BODY!

*Me and body rise from the ground and merge into one. I start feeling myself and my actions, I remember my memories again, I remember everything before the battle and its lead up.*

*Wheeze* Oh my god, it worked. *Huff* haha.

*Limps while walking

What the hell is the time? Great... 9 PM. I need to 'SAVE' Asriel. Before he goes to bed anyway.

Hopes and Dreams/Save the World -Dual Mix

*Running all the way home in time would be hard. The amount of trees while running shield me from any unwanted light. A few trees that were just stumps stood in my way and were easily cleared. Same with a few logs. Now came the tough challenge of a motorway. I claimed the barricade and began sprinting across. A massive Lordy came at me at full speed and my reaction was quick as I dropped to the floor and waited for it to pass over me. At last, I returned to the small village. The time was 9:55. That hell gave me 5 minutes to return before the first present was opened by everyone but Asriel. Flowey had promised his present first. I had to sprint faster. Gaining pace, I wished with my determination to run the speed limit of the village. And as if by magic, which is kinda was, I was running at speeds up to 30 mph. At last I reached the street with a minute to spare. I looked through the window of the Dreemurr house. Frisk was opening her present. And if it wasn't a present enough, all her friend were in there. Even those bone heads who made all this happen. The door was locked. I climbed to the top of the home, quietly as possible. The fire not be on. I started to climb down the chimney.*

Song Ends

"Okay, Azzy. You're present." Said Frisk.

"Saved the best 'Til last, eh?" Asriel laughed. It said it was from Flowey and Papyrus. "This is from you too Papyrus?"

"YES, SIR ASRIEL! IT'S IMPORTANT FOR YOUR HEALTH." Flowey wanted to slap him. Before he could open the present.

"Ah, fuck." Said a voice from the fire place.

"Santa?" Asked Frisk.

Moving towards the fire place, Undyne just stuck her hand in there. She pretty much wanted to stick a spear in there, but wouldn't for the kids sake. She felt something very squishy.

"Get your 'flipping' hands off me." This made everyone jump, except Sans who laughed at the pun.

"seems like a nice person."

"Come out you little freak!"

"C-careful Undyne... It could be d-dangerous." Exclaimed Alphys.

Reluctantly, she grabbed whatever was in there and pulled it out quickly.

What she grabbed was a hooded human, jeans, trainers, logo'ed hoodie. She was about to kick it out when Asriel yelled.

"Stop!" Asriel started to walk to the human who was locked in an arm lock. "You're the human..."

"Let go of me!" She let go at his request, she was dumbfounded and confused. The human sat cross legged next to Asriel. Everyone was a little worried but Frisk and Sans . "Open the gift." Asriel ripped it open. It was the book that was requested to be found. The skele-bros did well. "This is my book. The book that was written after a 'certain event'. That has my life in it."

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jay Dreamer. And I'm hear right now, Asriel, to tell you it wasn't your fault."

"But-" He started to cry.

"Asriel..." Jay was doing so too. "It was... never your fault. Okay? It was my mission, my job. If anyone should apologise, it's me. I let you die! And I... I also died. But, my prince. Thanks to you letting everyone's souls go, you brought me and my friends back to life. And I thank you so much. You saved the people who were supposed to protect all monsters. And now, I, Jay Dreamer, present thee, Asriel Dreemurr, with not only my thanks and gratitude, but with my very own joiners logo. You have determination in your soul, and me and my team were made to protect monsters. We were the ancestors of those who created the barrier." He stood up. Asriel did the same before he could speak and hugged him, crying into his side. Jay started to talk to the rest. "Let me tell you all now, I know the truth. My ancestors before me were forced to put that barrier up. They regretted it. And that's why they swore to protect anyone that went to the surface from the Underground. I died trying to protect Asriel. I'm sorry a failed you King and Queen Dreemurr. I'm sorry I could not save him. My ancestors do have children, and they did too. Some children can be born with it, but most of the souls that aren't neutral are genetic. So, yes Frisk. You and Chara are related to me. I don't know in what way, but I do know for a fact. And now, I will let you all enjoy your Christmas. *Tries to remove Asriel. Failed* Hahah. Come on pal, you need to get to bed before the real Father Christmas gets down here."

"But I owe you *Sob* much." Asriel cried.

"Aye, we do. You lost your own life protecting our son. Please, accept our hospitality. Judging since you are new, I take it you have nowhere to go?" Asgore asked. He shook his head.

"Then please, human. You may stay here and take the couch. Please. No one should be alone at Christmas." Toriel adds.

"I can't do this on-" He wheezed as Asriel squeezed him.

"You can... Please, please stay."

"*Sigh* By order of my group, I have been chosen to guard thee, Asriel, with my life." Asriel hugged him tighter. Jay can be very nice, can't he...

"Please. Take the couch. Come on, everyone. It's time we all get to bed." Toriel said. It seemed everyone was staying.

"Wait, me, the fish that tried to kill me, the... Okay... And he skele-bros are having a sleepover?" He joked. Toriel just nodded. As the Dreemurr's retired to their beds, Sans and Papyrus went in with the kids. I think they were asked to by Frisk. Pretty sure Alphys and Undyne had a joint sleeping bag. They however put the tele on and inserted a disk. At low volume, some anime started playing. Jay was asked to join. He'd join their bad side with his reply.

"Nope. Anime is so shit and unrealistic, it makes me wish I were dead... Again."

That face was funny to see though.

* * *

Morning...

"Asriel and Frisk both woke up to a Christmas miracle! Asriel's sheets weren't wet... Besides that. They rushed outside to see tons of presents under the tree. Toriel and Asgore were already waiting. Sans had been up already and got stopped by Jay, who was only explaining what happened after he left. And swapping puns. Papyrus had made his spaghetti for the Christmas dinner later on. But, Toriel said it disappeared. Papyrus wasn't upset saying he's make one for Easter. Asriel and Frisk got a ton of games, devices and clothing. Toriel and Asgore got each other matching clothing and bracelets. Other gifts were given to each other. The biggest gift came from Sans to Papyrus. A 'No Pun For A Week' card was given. That was so thoughtful, but stupid. He can't last a few minutes without a pun unless it's really serious talk. Frisk and Asriel got Flowey a real and more spacious plant pot. He loved it, but refused to admit it. "I was in your head for at least a month Flowey. I know you love it." Jay laughed. Flowey just blushed. Proving his point... It was a very happy Christmas indeed. This year would hold so much and bring a lot of people to tears, joy and anger. Or will it?

* * *

 **The End of the Chapstick.**

 **Hello, I'm the creator of the book. Now that Jay has left us, traitor, I'll be taking over his job as narrator. Hopefully I can provide the information that confuses. But I'm not going to because I'm an asshole. #HeelTurn. #ComeAtMe**


End file.
